


One Word for One World

by Sashaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Murder, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, The pack are bad friends, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: Collections of short stories from Teen Wolf that I started but will never finish.The tags/warnings will be updated with every story.





	1. (Thrown) To The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes out to the Pack. But it couldn't be normal, could it?

Like all things in his life, his downfall is unexpected and unwelcomed. Not that the Fades care. 

Stiles stands in the middle of the loft – bruised and bloodied, tired from fighting and from screaming match that is still going on before him. Today is the pack’s special _What is wrong with you, Stiles?!_ because the token human didn’t hesitate to take action, when everyone were being torn to shreds by the monster of the week. It’s true that Stiles’ solutions are usually more of a ‘permanently gone’ sort but at least he takes action. He doesn’t let anyone or anything slaughter his… friends, let’s say. 

Right here, right now, he is kind off regretting that he didn’t let most of them get eaten. There’s a moment of hesitation, a single thought of _just fuck it and leave_. He stays. 

Stiles opens his mouth, damns the consequences. He roars and the silence that follows is deafening. 

Not so human after all. 

His eyes bleed steel-blue the moment he lets himself loose. No more pretending, no more making himself _less_. It is more cathartic then he’d expected it to be. He’s so tired, has been so tired for so long. He had enough and apparently this is his breaking point. 

He should care. He doesn’t. 

Peter walks a bit closer, slowly clapping and keeping a careful eye on Stiles. 

“I have to say, I didn’t expect that” he says and smiles like this is all really entertaining for him. “But really, Stiles – werewolves?”

Stiles can’t help himself, he smiles widely and shows off his elongated fangs. 

“What can I say?” he shrugs. “I was feeling a bit left”

“All you had to do is ask” Peter leers, flashes his own eyes alpha red. 

Stiles feels a bubbling laugh build up in him – it’s on a hysterical side and Stiles doesn’t stop himself. Tonight’s apparently a Surprise Night. Interesting.

“Where’s the fun in that?”


	2. Neutral party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings needed.

Lines and runes swirl and dance on his skin and Stiles doesn’t care that everybody is staring at the masterpiece created on his body. He catches the eyes of the handsome werewolf from the other pack, who looks him over with appreciation. Stiles smiles at that, while his bond growls. 

Stiles enjoy this. He doesn’t stop himself from sending some thoughts about gardener’s dog towards his mate. 

“Stiles? Why are you here?” Scott asks, surprised. The last time they talked – about three months ago – Stiles was backpacking in Greece. 

“I’m the neutral part overlooking this treaty” Stiles shrugs. 

One of the Jordan’s pack – handsome thing with a calculated look in their deep eyes, whose name sadly escapes Stiles – cocks their head. 

“Neutral?” they ask. “You smell too much like that one” they point at Peter, who as always is lurking in the back. 

Stiles looks at Peter and smiles. 

“Who invited you?” Stiles asks Peter, without any bite. 

“I did” Derek answers and shrugs, when his pack stares. “He’s the only one with experience” 

“Smart” Stiles comments and turns to face the Jordan pack. “I’m still a neutral party with no ties to either pack”

“You just roll with him” someone comments. There’s venom behind the words, an unspoken ‘bitch’ hanging in the air. 

“He’s mine” some of Stiles’ power slips into his voice and the house trembles. “I’m neutral. I’m just here to make sure no bloodshed occurs. I like my mate alive”

Everyone accepts that with no more comments.

The meeting goes without a hitch, Stiles has to use his magic only twice to put some werewolves in their place – from both packs. Thankfully, both Alphas behave nicely. It would be such a waste of time if he had to call the whole thing off. 

He’s here only because Erica asked, she was worried about their safety. She grew up a wonderful second-in-command. Even if barely anyone notices. 

When the meeting ends, Stiles makes his way to Peter and kisses him softly. 

“Hello” he says, smiling lightly. 

“I missed you, darling” Peter wraps his arm around Stiles and pulls him closer. 

“I gotta say I was surprised hearing I still smell like you” Stiles says, leaning on Peter, who welcomes his weight with a smile of his own. “Considering I just flew in”

“Must be magic” Peter replies and kisses Stiles’ temple. 

Stiles thinks of months spent far away from his man, months of missing his touch and their easy banter. He thinks of months remembering that despite the distance, he’s Peter’s. 

“Must be” he laughs.


End file.
